<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About Error by MaggicSorceress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436168">About Error</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress'>MaggicSorceress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maggic's Undertale Mermaid AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Blind Character, Error lowkey loves it, Fluff, Gen, Geno tries really hard, Ink is an instigator, M/M, Meet the Family, Reaper is a pure boy, and is done with everyones bs, i cri, last one for mermay, this wound up being longer than I thought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno hasn't seen his brother in a long time, and he wants to bring Reaper with him to visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AfterDeath - Relationship, Blueberry &amp; Error, Error/Ink, Geno &amp; Error, Geno/Reaper, Ink &amp; Reaper, Ink/Error, Reaper/Geno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maggic's Undertale Mermaid AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About Error</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geno didn’t dislike living at impossible ocean depths. Sure, it was dark, and it was almost a constant battle for survival, but in the unpredictability of it all was where he learned to thrive. The colours and light of the world closer to the surface seemed far too <em>intense </em>and <em>unfamiliar </em>compared to his life way deeper down, so he was content to stay where he was. That, and there was a certain <em>someone</em> that he really couldn’t bear to leave.</p><p>But sometimes, only sometimes, another <em>someone </em>dragged him up to that surface world, and he went willingly.</p><p>And he hadn’t seen his brother in <em>years</em>.</p><p>Error wasn’t his blood brother, quite the opposite actually. They grew up together because of circumstance and, when Error grew old enough to defend himself, the younger drifted up to the lighter world and made a life for himself. Geno had seen Error since then, of course, but it had still been years since their last meeting, and Error <em>hated </em>having to journey down into the dark to search for his self-proclaimed sibling. So, Geno made the trip every once in a while.</p><p>This time, he wanted to bring a travel partner. After all, Reaper really <em>should</em> meet Geno’s family.</p><p>“Gen, are you sure about this?” Reaper asked for probably the fifteenth time.</p><p>“If I didn’t know you any better, I would have assumed you just didn’t want to come with me.” Geno said.</p><p>“I <em>do</em> want to come with you.” Reaper said, drifting hauntingly nearby, tentacles billowing along with the current. “You know I’d love to meet your brother, hon. It’s just…won’t I slow you down?”</p><p>“You won’t make the biggest difference in my speed, Reaps.” Geno said. “And it’s impossible to tell time down here, so I never know when I’m gonna reach the light world.”</p><p>“You’re sure it’s fine?” Reaper said, stopping his drifting and glancing in Geno’s direction. To anyone else, Reaper’s black stare would have seemed unnerving and slightly frightening, but Geno had long since found that gaze to be strangely endearing. Geno sighed and swam over to his boyfriend, taking Reaper’s hands into his own, ignoring the heat that spread through his cheeks at the smile that grew on the other’s face at his actions.</p><p>“I’m positive.” Geno reassured. “I can find Error so long as the sun is up.”</p><p>Reaper grew quiet and contemplative for a moment before he raised an eyebrow, curious. “What’s it like? The sun, I mean. The light world too, I guess.”</p><p>“Right, you haven’t…” Geno mumbled, worrying his lip and thinking. “It’s…bright, and very warm.”</p><p>“Warm?”</p><p>“The water feels warmer.” Geno said as he raised a hand to Reaper’s cheek, smiling when the other nuzzled into it. “Like…kind of like when I give you a hug, I guess?”</p><p>“I like those~…” Reaper sang, low and crooning. Geno glared at him.</p><p>“Shut up, that’s not the point.” Geno said.</p><p>“Alright.” Reaper resented, wrapping an arm around Geno’s waist. “Continue?”</p><p>“It’s warm and the water feels…lighter almost? And the plants and coral are so colourful it almost hurts to look at.”</p><p>“…Colourful?”</p><p>“Uhm…” <em>how do I explain colour to you?</em> “There’s coral that are bright red, red like…like anger or pain…or love…and there’s coral that’s yellow like joy and…it’s just brilliant like the sun and-“</p><p>“Hey.” Reaper interrupted, smiling softly at his boyfriend. “You don’t need to try so hard to explain this to me, it’s not like I’m going to see it anyway.”</p><p>“I know, but…”</p><p>Reaper gave a chuckle and leaned in, kissing Geno’s cheek. “I appreciate it, love. Should we get going?”</p><p>“…Yeah…” Geno said with a sigh. “Do you think you can follow me if I stay close? Or do you want to hold my hand?”</p><p>“I think you know what my answer is gonna be~…”</p><p>“Weirdo.” Geno said, moving out of Reaper’s embrace only to be pulled back in by the arm around his waist. Pouting, Geno connected their lips, fighting a shudder when his boyfriend melted against him and the hand holding him in place tightened. After a long moment, he pulled away and tugged at Reaper’s hand. “Come on.”</p><p>Together, they began their ascent.</p><p>~</p><p>Error squinted down at the doll in his lap. It was incomplete, missing both arms, and he had yet to sew the eyes on to the head. The water made it hard for the dolls to hold their shape for very long, so they often unwound themselves over time. It didn’t stop him from making them though, he just had to remake a lot of them.</p><p>Hot chocolate having long since grow cold, Error focused all of his attention on fixing up the doll in his grasp, fighting through the weariness of his eyes. He’d been waiting for Ink to go on his break and come sit with him for about half an hour now, and he was growing a little annoyed. Blueberry swam over.</p><p>“Do you want me to warm your cocoa up again?” He asked.</p><p>“Nah, it’s just gonna get cold again.” Error mumbled. “I’m busy, and Ink’s taking ten thousand years.”</p><p>Blue leaned on the table and pouted at him. “Error, you’re squinting again.”</p><p>“Really? Couldn’t tell.”</p><p>“Please do something about it.” Blue said. “It’s not going to get any better unless you stop it from getting worse.”</p><p>“Thanks mom.” Error said as he rolled his eyes, holding his stitching closer to his face to help with the blurriness of it all. “I can handle myself. Now if you’re done nagging at me, can you go see if the squid is gonna come out for his break or if I can go home.”</p><p>Blueberry turned and left, sticking his tongue out at Error as he went, swimming into the back room of the coffee shop. Ink floated in the room, stocking shelves and humming to himself. Blue levelled him with an exasperated stare and Ink blinked curiously back.</p><p>“Are you almost finished?” Blue asked. “Error is getting cranky.”</p><p>Ink snorted. “He’s always cranky. But yeah, just have to finish putting these away and then I’ll go for lunch. When’s Dream getting here?”</p><p>“Last I heard from him he said he was on his way.” Blue said.</p><p>“Hm. How long ago was that?”</p><p>“Only about five minutes, you know he lives further away then the both of us.”</p><p>Ink hummed thoughtfully for a moment before he seemed to remember something. “Hey, has the supplier stopped by yet? Ccino left a note saying they would be coming by later with more coffee beans.”</p><p>“I haven’t seen them yet.” Blue said. “But I’ll keep my eye out.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Tell me about your brother.” Reaper was saying, encouraged upward by the hand joined with his own.</p><p>“About Error?” Geno clarified, glancing over his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah. Why, do you have another one?”</p><p>Geno sighed. “Technically. But I haven’t heard from him since he up and disappeared. I don’t know if he’s still alive or not.”</p><p>“Oh…sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“So…tell me about Error?” Reaper asked.</p><p>“Hmm…” Geno thought for a moment, smiling to himself as he remembered their last meeting. “He’s a jellyfish like you, but more colourful and he packs a decent sting. He’s…grouchy and irritable at times, but he cares a lot about the people that he likes. Even if he doesn’t outright say it.”</p><p>“So, he’s like you?” Reaper teased.</p><p>“Shut up.” Geno grumbled. “He’s not exactly like me. Error isn’t really social, he’s kind of reclusive to be honest, and he has a really bad temper, but not really in a…scary sort of sense? He’s kind of a brat.” Reaper laughed.</p><p>“C’mon, Gen. Be nice to your brother.” Reaper said.</p><p>“I <em>am</em> being nice.” Geno replied through a laugh. “I love him but he’s a brat. That’s better than calling him an asshole, which isn’t incorrect either.”</p><p>Reaper grinned. “Is he older than you?”</p><p>“I’m…not sure actually.” Geno said, shrugging. “We always seemed close in age, but we could never really figure out which one of us was older. I like to think I am, only because I’m more mature than he is.”</p><p>“That’s a fair assumption.”</p><p>“I think so too.” Geno said as he ducked under a rusted metal beam that ran from one side of the ravine to the other. “Watch your head.”</p><p>Reaper followed his motion, but the top of his bell still scraped along the rusted underside of the metal. Wincing, he ran one of his hands over it, but continued keeping pace with Geno. For the first time in a long time, he wasn’t sure where they were.</p><p>“How long do you think we’ll have to swim for?” Reaper asked.</p><p>“If we keep up this speed, an hour or so.” Geno said, glancing at the top of Reaper’s bell to see if he had torn anything. Thankfully, that didn’t seem to be the case.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll try to haul ass then.”</p><p>~</p><p>“Took you long enough.” Error grumbled, fastening off his latest doll and packing it away in his bag. Ink came swimming up to where he was sitting, a sheepish smile on his face as he sat down on the bench seat next to Error instead of across from him.</p><p>“Sorry.” Ink said, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Error’s jaw. “Restocking took me longer than I expected.”</p><p>“Thirty minutes longer?” Error said.</p><p>Ink pouted and sighed, reaching out to drape an arm around Error’s shoulders even as the other crossed his arms over his chest. Error frowned at him, mismatched eyes narrowed and bell pulsing in annoyance. Leaning more heavily into his boyfriend’s space, Ink wrapped his other arm around Error’s neck as one of his tentacles wormed up to hold the other’s waist.</p><p>“I said I’m sorry...” Ink whined, burying his face into Error’s shoulder, enjoying the tingling sensation of skin to skin contact.</p><p>“Yeah, I know…”</p><p>Still frowning slightly, Ink turned his gaze to the table they were sitting at, and the still full mug that sat on it. “You didn’t drink your hot chocolate…” Ink stated. It was a little worrying; Error <em>always </em>drank all of his cocoa.</p><p>“I got sidetracked.” Error said. “It’s more like cold chocolate now anyway.”</p><p>“Do you want me to warm it up for you?”</p><p>“No.” Error said, crossed arms gradually relaxing until one reached up to hold onto Ink’s forearm. “I would rather you stay here.”</p><p>Ink felt his cheeks heat up and smiled brightly. “Okay~.” Pulling reluctantly away from Error, Ink swung himself around, tentacles wrapped tightly around Error’s waist as if he was sitting on his lap. Ink pressed their foreheads together once they were face to face.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Error asked, more confused than annoyed.</p><p>“Staying here.” Ink said before he leaned in and connected their lips. “Kissing you.” He pulled out of it just in time to watch his boyfriend’s cheeks darken, this time turning a deep blue hue.</p><p>“What is with you and kissing me in public?” Error said, pouting as his arms betrayed him and wound around Ink’s lower back, effectively keeping him in place.</p><p>“No one else is here, Ruru.” Ink said with a giggle. “Only Blue, and he’s outside talking to the guy that brings us our coffee beans.”</p><p>“It’s still a public place.” Error grouched. “Anyone could swim by these windows and see you kissing me.”</p><p>“True.” Ink said, placing a hand on Error’s cheek and tracing the webbed blue scarring that covered it with his fingers. “But then they’ll know you’re mine~.”</p><p>Ink took a moment to appreciate the sight of a dark blue flush brightening until it was a vibrant shade of yellow, then, he connected them again, humming in appreciation when Error pressed back insistently. Against his better judgement, Ink shifted so he was sprawled out along the bench seat and Error was pulled on top of him, the other’s hands flinging out to find purchase on either side of Ink’s head. They broke apart momentarily, Error glaring halfheartedly down at Ink.</p><p>“Idiot.” Error mumbled, leaning down and kissing Ink deeply, letting his whole weight rest against the other as Ink’s grip on his shoulders tightened.</p><p>Ink lost himself in the kiss, shuddering at the brush of Error’s tentacles and his wandering hands, opening up to his boyfriend even as his own hands and tentacles urged the other closer. A moan caught in his throat as Error’s lips left his own and instead latched on to his jaw, sending electric sparks down Ink’s neck. The tentacles around Error’s hips tightened and-</p><p>“Error!” Blue called as he swam back into the coffee shop.</p><p>Snapping back to reality, Error shot up and away from Ink, blushing all the way down to his chest. “What?!”</p><p>When Ink popped his head up next to Error’s, Blue fixed them both with a disappointed look. “Really you two? In a coffee shop?”</p><p>“We weren’t doing anything!!” Error denied, wincing as Ink tugged on one of the tentacles that hung from his bell. He slapped the other’s hand away from it. “That hurts, asshole. Knock it off!”</p><p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” Blue said, getting back on topic. “Error! You’ll never guess who just swam into town!”</p><p>Error raised an eyebrow. “Who?”</p><p>“Geno!”</p><p>“…What?” Error said, untangling himself fully from Ink and swimming over to Blueberry.</p><p>“Yeah! Come on!”</p><p>Ink watched Blue drag Error out the doors of the coffee shop, frowning through a wave of jealousy.</p><p>
  <em>Who’s Geno?</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>Geno squinted in the filtered sunlight as the two of them finally emerged from the ravine. The light wasn’t as intense as it could have been, and his eyes had had time to adjust as they steadily rose from the depths and more light began seeping in, but it was still something he doubted he’d ever get used to. Hauling Reaper up next to him, Geno glanced around.</p><p>“We’re here.” He announced, turning to look at his boyfriend.</p><p>In the darkness of the deep sea, Reaper fit in perfectly, in his own sort of haunting way. Here, however, backed by cerulean blue ocean and brilliantly coloured coral, he seemed incredibly out of place. The darkness of his bell and tentacles stark against the white of his skin made him appear a black and white cut-out against a colourful background. Floating lazily, Reaper closed his eyes.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> warm up here. Is that from the sun?” Reaper asked.</p><p>“Yep.” Geno tugged on their joined hands as he began swimming towards a distant town. “Town is this way.”</p><p>“Town?”</p><p>“Where a bunch of people live. There’s houses and little things called shops where you can get stuff.”</p><p>“Sounds cool.”</p><p>They swam slowly towards the town, tired from their trip up to the surface, when suddenly Reaper stopped and let out a soft exclamation of pain. Geno turned back to him.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Geno said, squeezing the other’s hand.</p><p>Reaper nodded, but his gaze was focused somewhere over his shoulder. “I’m caught on something sharp.”</p><p>Geno looked around the other and down towards the ocean floor. Sure enough, one of Reaper’s long cloth-like tentacles was caught on one of the jagged edges of the coral bed. Geno let go of Reaper’s hand and swam down to it, gently tugging the appendage free.</p><p>“You’re too long for the water here Reaps.” Geno said, grabbing what he could of his boyfriend’s tentacles and swimming back up to him, handing off the dark bundle to Reaper. “Hold on to them so you don’t get snagged again, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Reaper said, holding the bundle in one arm while the other reached out to grab Geno’s hand again.</p><p>They continued their swim to the town and reached it in relatively short time. Their appearances garnered strange looks from the people that passed them as they swam through the streets, some elderly mer even screamed when she caught sight of Geno, to which Geno only rolled his eyes, but the sudden noise caused Reaper to jolt violently.</p><p>“Fucking hell…” Reaper mumbled, swimming a little closer to Geno’s side. Geno laughed.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, everything’s fine.” Geno said as he tugged him a little faster through the streets. As they continued through town, Geno spotted a familiar mer further ahead. He stopped for a minute, making sure he was sure about who it was before waving.</p><p>“Blueberry!” Geno called, watching the blue and yellow tailed man whirl around. Blueberry blinked at him until he finally realised who he was looking at, then, he swam at them, full speed.</p><p>“Geno!!” Blueberry cried, flinging his arms around Geno in a bone crushing hug as the other let go of Reaper’s hand in surprise.</p><p>“Hi, Blue!” Geno said as he gasped around the tightness of the other’s grip. Blue let him go and swam back a pace.</p><p>“It’s so good to see you!” Blue said. “You look…oh goodness, what happened to you?”</p><p>Geno waved off his concern. “Don’t worry about it, I’m alright.”</p><p>“Alright, if you’re sure.” Blue said. With his focus now off of Geno, Blueberry noticed the other man floating slightly behind Geno. “Oh, hi there!”</p><p>“Hi.” Reaper said, waving a hand in the direction of Blue’s voice.</p><p>“Blueberry, this is Reaper. Reaper, this is Blueberry.” Geno introduced. “He’s Error’s friend.”</p><p>“It’s wonderful to meet you Reaper!” Blue said. “It’s good to see that Geno has a friend to look out for him down there.”</p><p>“I think I’m the one doing the <em>looking out for</em>.” Geno mumbled. Reaper snorted.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you too!” Reaper said.</p><p>“Have you seen Error around, Blue?” Geno asked. “I came up to visit, but I’m not quite sure where I should find him.”</p><p>“Oh! I know where he is!” Blue said, turning and calling over his shoulder as he swam away. “You two wait right there, I’ll be right back with him.”</p><p>Reaper chuckled. “He’s nice.”</p><p>“Yeah, he is.”</p><p>~</p><p>Error swam out of the coffee shop and looked around; eyes almost immediately being drawn to the battered form of his brother a little ways from the shop. Instantly making his way over, Geno met him halfway and the two of them embraced. It didn’t last very long, the prickling sensation of Error’s skin forcing Geno to pull away before he really wanted to.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re still alive.” Error mumbled.</p><p>“You think I’m gonna go down that easily?” Geno said.</p><p>“I mean…” Error trailed off, glancing pointedly at Geno’s form.</p><p>“Haven’t died yet, ass.”</p><p>“True.” Error said, glancing over Geno’s shoulder. “Who’s your friend?”</p><p><em>Oh, right</em>. Geno pulled Reaper by the hand, urging him closer. “Reaper, this is my brother Error. Error, this is Reaper…my boyfriend…”</p><p>Error, who had reached out a hand for the other to shake, sputtered. “Wha-boyfriend?!”</p><p>“Yes.” Geno said, glancing down at Error’s outstretched hand. “He’s also blind, so handshakes probably aren’t the best way to go.”</p><p>Reaper smiled sheepishly in Error’s direction, reaching out his own hand in hopes that the other would take it and not seem as awkward. “Sorry.”</p><p>“No, that’s my bad.” Error said, shaking Reaper’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you. Also, Geno, what the fuck?”</p><p>“What’s the problem?” Geno asked.</p><p>“When the fuck did you get a boyfriend and why didn’t you tell me about him?”</p><p>Geno rolled his eyes. “We only started dating a year ago, dummy. Last time I saw you was around <em>five </em>years ago.”</p><p>“I also don’t believe you are one to judge, Error.” Blueberry called, swimming up to the group with Ink in tow. Ink’s eyes flickered between Geno and Reaper, eventually landing on Error with a confused glint in them.</p><p>“Error…who…?” Ink said, coming to float next to Error.</p><p>Error looked between the expecting stares of Ink and his brother and sighed. “Ink, this is my brother Geno and his boyfriend Reaper. Guys, this is Ink…”</p><p>“His boyfriend!” Ink chimed in unhelpfully, reaching out a hand for the other two to shake. Geno sent Error a glare before turning to Ink with a much more pleasant expression, shaking the hand offered to him.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Ink.” Geno said. Ink immediately got sidetracked by Reaper.</p><p>“Woah! You’re so cool looking!” Ink gushed. “I’ve never seen a jellyfish like you before!”</p><p>Reaper flushed a little from the compliment. “Oh! Uhm, thanks? I guess?”</p><p>As Ink continued to gush over, and talk with, Reaper, Geno glanced over at his brother again. Error was pouting the barest bit as he watched them, and Geno nudged him with a small smile.</p><p>“Jealous?” Geno teased.</p><p>“No.” Error snapped. “Are you?”</p><p>Geno watched the other two converse, watched Reaper break out into his cackling laughter and quip something back to Ink that had the other dissolving into laughter as well, and smiled.</p><p>“No. No I’m not.” Geno said.</p><p>“What?!” Ink suddenly exclaimed. “You’ve never had coffee?!”</p><p>Reaper barely had the chance to shake his head before Ink was dragging him towards the coffee shop. Sending an apologetic grin over his shoulder, Reaper could only follow. Error shook his head fondly, watching them go.</p><p>“…we both fell in love with idiots, didn’t we?” Error asked.</p><p>“Yup.” Geno said, smile having yet to leave his face. “Lovable idiots.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And thus begins Reaper's unhealthy addiction to coffee!<br/>Also, I don't care about logistics, deep sea fish can come up if they want to. It's my universe and I get to pick the biology XD<br/>Geno: Pacific viper fish<br/>Reaper: Stygiomedusa Gigantea<br/>Blueberry: Blue striped grunt<br/>Error: Bluefire jellyfish<br/>Ink: Caribbean reef squid<br/>Hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos are always lovely to see! &lt;3<br/>-Maggic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>